<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Brown Eyes: Ch. 1 by DeerHearted77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498593">Pretty Brown Eyes: Ch. 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerHearted77/pseuds/DeerHearted77'>DeerHearted77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerHearted77/pseuds/DeerHearted77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin Nohara comes to Konoha to train Sakura, but Sakura finds herself falling for the experienced medical ninja.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Nohara Rin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty Brown Eyes: Ch. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an AU where Rin is alive and the student of Lady Tsunade. Sakura is also older, closer to the ages of Kakashi and Rin.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She did it again. Making a fool of herself.<br/>
Sakura the screw up. It was becoming her new nickname; she was sure of it.<br/>
However, at the same time, she didn't mind the lithe, gentle fingers of Rin professionally weaving gauze around her knuckles; swollen, bloody, and bruised after trying to punch Naruto. She almost had him, but the spunky ball of sunshine ran off at the last minute. It was too late to stop her incoming punch, but it took just a simple greeting from Rin in the middle of it all to throw all her concentration out of whack, a whirlpool of chakra exploding out of the confines of her fist and ping ponging everywhere inside of her body. To say the least, Konoha got a great wake up call when her fist connected with the rock that Naruto had been perched upon just seconds before.<br/>
As Rin worked on patching Sakura up, Sakura raised her teal eyes to the sky, clouds puffy as they lazily passed by. She closed her eyes, a breeze drifting Rin's sweet scent over her as she recalled her run in with Kakashi just yesterday.</p><p>
  <i>	“WHAAAAAAT,” Sakura yelled, almost sure she burst one of Kakashi's eardrums. “THAT Rin?! Nohara Rin?! Your, your, your--”<br/>
“Yes,” Kakashi huffed, sticking his pinkie into his ear, not sure he could even hear out of it, but he guessed ringing was a good sign?”My teammate. Is it really that hard to believe?”<br/>
Sakura went red, stammering, “I-I didn't mean it like THAT, Kakashi-sensei, you're a great ninja, too! It's just....Rin...”<br/>
“I get it, Sakura. She's more your type.”<br/>
“Excuse me?!” Sakura exclaimed, the blush on her cheeks deepening in color, but less of embarrassment this time. “Ka-Kakashi-sensei!”<br/>
Kakashi raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. “What's with that look? Is she not more fit to train you? She trained under Lady Hokage. She's the prodigy, expected to surpass the Hokage herself.”<br/>
“....O-oh. Right. That's what you meant.”<br/>
Kakashi sighed and shook his head, not understanding the quirky personalities his students expressed. “Anyways. She'll meet you here tomorrow. She thinks she'll be here around the afternoon, but can't give an exact time. Still, be here, be ready, and don't make her wait, however I don't think I have to tell you that, Sakura”<br/>
“You can count on me, Kakashi-sensei! And again....thank you!”<br/>
“Yeah, yeah.”<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>	“Lavender,” Sakura whispered.<br/>
Rin looked up at Sakura as her thumb smoothed over the taped up bandages, wide chocolate coated eyes that asked Sakura what she meant.<br/>
Sakura gave her a soft smile, “You smell of lavender. It's one of my favorite scents.”<br/>
“Oh! Thank you, Sakura! That's very kind of you,” Rin responded, her radiant smile hitting Sakura straight in the heart like an arrow. “But don't try to change the subject, now. You need to be careful.”<br/>
“I know, Rin-sensei. I just got nervous, that's all.”<br/>
“You were nervous? …..Oh! I get it Sakura, I think I understand!”<br/>
Sakura blushed, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. “Y-you do,” she gulped.<br/>
“Of course! But I think hitting a boy might give him the wrong idea,” she giggled<br/>
“H-Heeeeeh?! You think I like Naruto?!” The blush now was gone.<br/>
“Oh? Do you not like him? He's a very handsome young man, don't you think?”<br/>
“Absolutely not! Naruto is just annoying! I mean....he's just...not my type. That's all.”<br/>
Rin let out a hum, her gaze thoughtful. “Then why were you so nervous?”<br/>
“Because of you,” Sakura sharply shook her head, her pink hair flowing with every subtle movement. “Ah, no. That came out wrong. You're an amazing Kunoichi. Even better than Lady Hokage. You're kind too, going out to other villages in need. Even though you don't have to. You inspire me! I look up to you, Rin-sensei!”<br/>
Rin looked surprised, then a grin reaching from ear to ear broke open, reddening her cheeks. “Sakura, you flatter me! I'm not that great! I'm just doing what my heart tells me!”<br/>
“And that makes you beautiful, Rin-sensei.”<br/>
Rin blinked and snapped her eyes up to Sakura who realized the blunt words she couldn't retain. Her emotions always hitting harder than her punches. Rin mulled over her words carefully as she packed up her supplies. As Sakura's gaze fell to her feet, Rin gave that warm smile of hers. “Please, Sakura. Just refer to me as Rin, okay?”<br/>
Sakura forced herself to look into Rin's brown eyes, eyes that glowed like gold when the sunlight hit her just right, and right now, Sakura got that breath taking view. She really looked like an angel.   </p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>	<i>Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!</i> Sakura silently scolded herself as she dragged her feet, heading for no particular destination. <i>For someone with such a big forehead, I sure do have a small brain!</i> But there was no use crying over spilled milk. What's done, is done. Sakura sighed. <i>At least training went well</i> she reminded herself. The corners of her lips curved upwards as she remembered Rin's praise on her medical ninjutsu, and not just once, either. Though defeated, she bathed in the compliments her senior had given her, and it didn't seem that Rin had viewed or treated her any differently after her screw up. <i>Why would she view it in that way, though? No one would ever expect that of me.</i> Lost in her thoughts, she walked straight into something sturdy and broad. She backed up and started to stammer an apology, but the words cut off, her embarrassment went flying into annoyance as the whiskers turned into view and that familiar scratchy voice invaded her ears.<br/>
“Hey watch it, pal, I'm standing here! …..Huh?” Naruto perked up and he spun fully around, ocean eyes shimmering in the evening light as an excited giggle bubbled in his throat. “Oh, Sakura! It's you!” A pink dusted his cheeks as he placed his hands behind his head. “What's up,” he beamed.<br/>
“Uhg, Naruto...,” Sakura groaned. “It's just you.”<br/>
“'Just me'? Well excuse me that I'm not your girlfriend!”<br/>
Sakura's heart fell straight down to her stomach as she eyed the rascally man, stunned.<br/>
“Oh, don't give me that blank look,” Naruto chided. “I saw you training with that Rin girl. I saw the goo-goo eyes you gave her all through training!”<br/>
“NARUTO!!” This time Sakura didn't miss. She stomped off, fuming. A moaning, pain filled and writhing Naruto left on the floor, a steaming bump left atop of his head.<br/>
<i>Oh, what does he know!</i> She was not gonna let an idiot like Naruto get to her! But as she headed onward, her head drifted down towards the ground again. <i>Or am I just that obvious?</i> Sakura stopped and reminded herself to look where she was going, but she found herself halted in front of Yamanaka's Flowers. Was she really going to do that? Not like she had a choice as her feet moved on their own, bringing her into her friend's shop.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>